Talk:Iron Krakens
Please note: the German grammar on this page is questionable, but I've only been studying the language for a year, so I can't say. If anyone is willing to help me out on this I'd be very grateful. Slug gunner fan (talk) 16:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Slugnugget, German no longer exists. You can't use it. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes but Ultima Ratium was settled by German colonists in the Dark Age of Tachnology, so they would have been cut off from earth in the Age of Strife and not known of things like the development of Gothic. Thy're language would have changed over time I know, but if anyone is willing to help me with bastardizing German to make this clear, please do. Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:32, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Slug, the Imperium would have come along and imposed their Gothic language, and would not have allowed German to have been used as the main language of the world. Trulyrandom (talk) 21:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree that they would have taught the locals Low Gothic, but I don't see why they wouldn't keep their planetary language. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Germany no longer exists. It's been over 30,000 years, the country would have been part of the European empire(s) that the Emperor would conquer before the Great Crusade. Little, if no trace of the German culture would survive. Especially an entire dialect. This is NCF. Also, before anyone tries to say Low Gothic is English. It's English because the main player base is English, and it's translated into English so we can understand it. Gothic is probably an incredibly complex dialect, with small traits of others that have made it in. Remember, it's been 30,000 years. New languages must of popped up, while others must of died. You can't really justify it. Imposter101 (talk) 23:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) In order to become an Iron Krakens Battle-Brother, part of the specific recruitment process is that you have to learn Gercantric- the previous planetary dialect before Gothic was introduced during the Great Crusade. The system was enveloped in a Nurgle-related warpstorm for most of the Age of Strife, and since Nurgle is the god of Stagnation, it basically froze them for several thousand years as Germans. Hence their language has changed very little (though it has changed, check the page now), and neither has their culture, though tens of millenia have changed that anyway, so they're pretty much where they were at the beginning of the Age of Strife.Gercantric, formerly Germanic, is still the language of the Iron krakens, though they do use gothic to communicate with people not from Ultima Ratium and the non-astartes of the chapter. Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Nurgle froze their language? Lolnope.jpeg Yeah, that's not what Nurgle does, he's the god of decay and despair, not stagnation. It's also incredibly stupid, like trying to import German into 40k. Stop it, it doesn't work. Imposter101 (talk) 17:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) God of despair and decay... and if everything is deserate and decaying, then how can you progress? you're stagnated. Slug gunner fan (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Slug, we didn't start to colonise the Galaxy until M15, and in that time I find it hard to believe that German still exsisted at that point. Now, having a launguage that takes insperation from German words is fine, but acctual German isn't. Trulyrandom (talk) 18:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It isn't proper German, look at it. check with a translator or something, the spelling has been altered. I'm working to possibly add some original words in to make it a distinct language. Got any ideas? good with anything, as long as it sounds germanic. And don't anyone just say "or you could just not use the German gimmick" because as far as I see, that is trolling. Slug gunner fan (talk) 18:41, May 13, 2013 (UTC) But Nurgle isn't going to stagnate you're culture! He's going to destroy it's people with disease or decay, not limiting them to a language, which may have not even been in use. This is NCF. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:41, May 13, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: removed the quality issue template due to necessary alteration to solve problem. Slug gunner fan (talk) 18:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) So trolling is advising you not to use a poor idea? Wow, burying your head in the sand. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't directly Nurgle, it was just a Nurgle-related warpstorm. It enveloped the system, and everything within was subject to decay and stagnation. Let's just say the guys who found Ultima Ratium had some serious cleaning up to do... Slug gunner fan (talk) 18:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Wow imposter, you really do hate people who don't agree to the letter with everything you say. Slug gunner fan (talk) 18:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Then how does the language remain the same? Stagnation wouldn't stop the language changing. Also, how has German survived from 2000k till 15,000k? That's thousands of years. How is it not extinct, or radically different? --Imposter101 (talk) 18:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't hate you. That's a fairly silly statement to make. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Would spamming lots of accents and using words from Old Saxon or Old High German make difference? Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:31, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. There are only a few words that even look like German, and there is a plausible explanation for them. Behold, I can Joss any NCF with the power of TVTropes. Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Your not allowed to remove NCF tags Slugnugget. It's against the rules. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:55, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry ,I'll just have to wait for the admins to do that then. Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Slug, Space marines wouldn't allow mutants into their ranks. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) On another note, I noticed that the quote from the Keepers is the exact same one on the Keepers page. Seriously, the name of the captain, the company number, everything but the chapter title s the exact same. DeathShroud411 (talk) 17:38, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Because it's a quote by a KOTF marine about the IK. And Linus Plagar is a company commander not a captain. Slug gunner fan (talk) 18:28, May 15, 2013 (UTC) And I'm reclassing the eyelessness as a biological impairment, not a mutation, since it was caused by genetic stuff rather than chaos exposure. Omnissiah knows why he hasn't got some bionic eyes... I suppose he's just used to being blind. Slug gunner fan (talk) 18:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Unless that's a combat injury, it's doubtful he'd be allowed to join the chapter. It's still treated as a mutant or outcast.--Imposter101 (talk) 16:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) So does this require a NCF Tag anymore? Still minor problems such as the blind thing, but that doesn't warrant a Tag. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) umm slug not tp be a fluff nazi but most Iron Hands hold that Ferrus Manus isn't dead. Most of them wholeheartedly think hes just lost like Khan and will show up any day now. (poor ignorent bastards)T42 (talk) 14:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) T I am sorry to say this, but you have it backwards. It's the other Chapters and officials in the Imperium that believe Manus might be alive. The Iron Hands shrug this off because they know he's dead, dead, dead. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:26, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Very well, the Marines Baleful except your offer of allience. 40kfan (talk) 19:28, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, can I add a quote? 40kfan (talk) 19:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC)